OneShots KiddxAlana
by Evangeline Cane
Summary: Ya sea por culpa del alcohol, del estrés o del frío, algo puede impulsar a dos personas que no se soportan a pasar un rato juntas. Aunque no siempre del modo que esperamos. Serie de One-Shots de mi pareja KiddxAlana, OC de "Travesía al Nuevo Mundo".


Ok, pues aquí estamos estrenando esta cuenta nueva. Recordad que todas mis historias están publicadas en mi cuenta RobinFleur194.

Bueno, sobre el fic. Este fic van a ser una serie de One-Shots de mi pareja KiddxAlana (la OC protagonista de mi fic "Travesía al Nuevo Mundo"). Son todos (la mayoría) de rango M por escenas explícitas, fuertes o incluso excesivamente dramáticas. Avisados quedáis todos de que no me voy a cortar un pelo xD ¡Espero que os gusten!

**ACLARACIÓN: estos One-Shot NO tienen ninguna relación con la trama original del fic "Travesía al Nuevo Mundo", son ideas INDEPENDIENTES que se me ocurren a mí.**

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte se la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito/Cuentos_"

* * *

><p><strong>1. Culpa del alcohol<strong>

El alcohol ya había comenzado a hacer mella en ellos. No hacía falta ser un genio para verlo, pues de no ser así, no se estarían devorando los labios en un hambriento beso delante de toda la tripulación. Aunque nadie les miraba ya realmente desde hacía por lo menos... 10 minutos. Y es que la fiesta de aquella noche estaba siendo memorable, tanto que a la mañana siguiente todos la habrían olvidado a causa de la enorme resaca que les acompañaría por todo el día siguiente.

Pero claro, en aquel momento, eso no era ni mucho menos importante.

La tripulación bebía descontroladamente, no había en aquel momento de la noche nadie que no se hubiese bebido ya por lo menos una botella enterase ron, whisky o sake. Incluso a Killer se le notaba levemente al hablar que estaba más bebido de lo que debía, cosa no muy buena siendo él quien estaba al mando, ya que su capitán hacía rato que se había abandonado al alcohol... y al cuerpo de Alana.

El rubio no era capaz, por muchas vueltas que le daba en la cabeza, de entender cómo demonios su capitán y su compañera, dos personas que se odiaban a muerte, o decían odiarse a muerte, podían haber acabado de aquel modo. Y es que dicen que el roce hace el cariño, pero nunca lo tomó por cierto hasta aquella noche.

El día había comenzado como era habitual: teniendo por música de fondo las broncas y peleas entre Kidd y la chica. Que si esto, que si lo otro... desde que se levantaban hasta que de acostaban, esa era la canción del día a día. Pero esa melodía se había visto interrumpida cuando un barco pirata fue divisado a lo lejos por Rando, su vigía. El buque que a lo lejos se distinguía era grande y de aspecto antiguo, no muy cuidado, y la mitad de su casco estaba sumergido en el agua.

- Parece que abandonaron el barco antes de que se hundiese.

- No. El barco comenzó a hundirse cuando ya estaba abandonado.

- ¡¿Y en qué se diferencia de lo que yo he dicho?

- ¡En la forma de decirlo!

- ¡¿Qué más da la forma de decirlo?

- Queda mejor - finalizó ella con una sonrisa.

Killer tuvo que sujetar a Kidd para evitar que la estrangulase allí mismo. Demonios, cada día su relación empeoraba más y más y ella tampoco parecía dispuesta a hacer que eso cambiase. Con un suspiro resignado, Killer comenzó a hablar logrando atraer la atención del pelirrojo, haciendo que se olvidase momentáneamente de matar a Alana.

- Da igual el orden, el caso es que puede que logremos rescatar algo de entre sus ruinas. Que vayan un par de miembros nadando y que traigan lo que encuentren.

A Kidd lo cierto es que el plan le pareció perfecto, tanto como su suerte. No es que no tuviese ganas de pelea, pues él siempre estaba en el modo "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato", pero prefería ahorrarse las masacres inútiles, y puesto que aún no sabían a ciencia cierta si el barco tenía o no un tesoro, lo mejor era ahorrarse la batalla.

Esperó pacientemente sobre la cubierta, es decir, que esperó a sus tripulantes mientras machacaba para matar el tiempo de espera las cajas de madera que apilaban en la parte trasera de la superficie de madera de la cubierta. De vez en cuando Alana se cruzaba en su camino y sentía deseos de matarla, pero acababa refrenándolos gracias a Killer. Finalmente, sus compañeros regresaron, y con ellos, las buenas nuevas.

Ron, mapas, libros, tesoros... todo abandonado y sin motivo aparente, pero era un desperdicio no aprovecharlo. Les llevó todo el día cargarlo en su barco y para cuando cayó la noche, decidieron celebrarlo con una fiesta pirata como era debido.

Si bien durante su viaje con Nick, Alana había celebrado fiestas, no se parecían en nada al ambiente de los "Piratas de Kidd" aquella noche. Todos los piratas bebían, cantaban y reían ruidosamente mientras disfrutaban sonrientes del momento. Incluso Lean parecía haber encontrado su propio grupo de personas con las que pasar el rato. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya algo condicionada por el exceso de alcohol, Alana abrió otra botella de ron y la alzó para llevársela a los labios, pero nunca llegó allí. De camino a su boca, una mano bastante más grande que la suya se la quitó al vuelo mientras unos ojos dorados se clavaban fijamente en su rostro.

- Oye, eso es mío - refunfuñó ella.

Kidd sonrió abiertamente mientras alzaba la botella por encima de su cabeza, tan alta que ni saltando ella alcanzaba a rozarla.

- Devuélvemela o te arrepentirás.

- Oblígame - la retó él entre burlón y desafiante.

Con las mejillas ya no sonrojadas únicamente por el alcohol sino por lo que estaba a puto de hacer, Alana respiró profundamente antes de lanzar a su capitán una mirada completamente diferente a las suyas habituales. Era una mirada tranquila y dulce, seductora y ardiente. En definitiva, letal.

Kidd sintió un escalofrío al ver aquella mirada, pero se tensó aún más al verla acercarse a él. El mero hecho de que entreabriese sus labios parecía incitarle no sólo a él, sino a cualquier otro hombre que pasase cerca suyo y la viese.

Pero él era Eustass Kidd, no iba a ser tan sencillo derrotarle.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, fue a apartarla de sí mismo cuando con voz increíblemente suave y sensual ella habló.

- Por favor - comenzó mientras dibujaba círculos con la punta de los dedos en el pecho desnudo del pelirrojo -, devuélvemela.

A punto estuvo de hacerlo.

Haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que le había servido para formarse su nombre de pirata sanguinario, Kidd negó con la cabeza a tiempo, volviendo a subir el brazo y poniendo la botella de ron fuera del alcance de la joven, que perdió la paciencia y saltó sobre él con brusquedad.

A causa de su aún sorprendido estado, Kidd no pudo evitar que ella enroscase las piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras le golpeaba débilmente con los puños cerrados y hacía pucheros como una niña pequeña. Hasta que de golpe se detuvo.

Kidd se tensó, consciente de qué era lo que ella notaba que la había hecho detenerse, y maldijo por lo bajo al saber que la broma se le estaba yendo de las manos. No, al ver su cara supo que ya se le había escapado por completo.

De un brusco movimiento, quiso apartarla de su cuerpo lo más rápido posible, pero ella ni se movió. Le miraba borracha, con unos ojos que mostraban horror y sorpresa, confusión. Y a él le aterró de algún modo aquella situación. Su mente le exigía a gritos que la alejase de él, pues incluso borracho como una cuba como iba, no quería arriesgarse a locuras. Y hacer lo que su miembro ya erecto y apresado por las piernas de ella exigía, era la mayor de las locuras. Una voz lo trajo de vuelta desde su ensimismamiento.

- Kidd...

Fue apenas un susurro que paralizó todo el movimiento de las cubierta del barco. Fue como si de pronto todas la miradas se fijasen en ellos, como si estuviesen vestidos de algún modo gracioso o se hubiesen bañado en tarta de anís. Pero la mirada de Kidd estaba fija en los gestos confusos y seductores de ella, que queriéndolo o no, le estaba alterando más que nunca, aunque no de un modo de furia, sino sexual. Muy sexual, extremadamente sexual.

Ella entreabrió los labios pero de ellos sólo escapó un gemido al notar una pulsación en el miembro de él, que ya lo notaba erecto bajo la ropa.

Y aquel fue el detonante.

Antes de haber llegado si quiera a cerrar los labios de nuevo, los de su capitán, el hombre con el que más discutía y al que más odiaba, fueron bruscamente estampados contra los suyos. Su primera impresión fue de dolor y quiso apartarle de sí de golpe, pero pronto aquel dolor pasó a ser placer, y del placer nació el deseo.

Ninguno de los dos prestó atención a las miradas que recibieron durante más de cinco minutos, hasta que finalmente Kidd comenzó a andar con ella en brazos. Apenas estuvieron en un pasillo de camino al camarote, él le estampó la espalda contra la pared y así como la tenía cogida, con ella sobre sus caderas, comenzó a introducir sus manos bajo el ajustado vestido de noche que aún la hacía llevar puesto. Ella gimió y enterró los dedos en el pelo de él, tirando hacia atrás con fuerza y obligándole a detenerse. El pelirrojo la miró a los ojos mientras la escuchaba jadear. Parecía mucho más alterada a causa del alcohol. Ella suspiró y acercó su rostro al de él, que no dejó de masajear la suave piel de sus pechos que sobresalía por el escote del vestido. Alana llevó una de sus manos por el interior del pantalón de Kidd y bajándolo levemente, sacó su miembro a la luz.

- Tómame - ordenó.

Kidd apretó los dientes pero no se resistió. Arrancó sin cuidado su ropa interior y sin molestarse en introducir primero un dedo, la sentó sobre la punta de su enorme miembro mientras la iba penetrando poco a poco.

Con un jadeo ahogado, Alana atrajo el rostro de Kidd contra su pecho mientras se estremecía entera de arriba a abajo. El pelirrojo le clavó las uñas en la piel de las caderas mientras sentía lo húmeda que estaba aquella pequeña entrada en la que tanto le estaba costando introducirse. Demonios, ¿sería siempre tan cálida y húmeda o era sólo por el alcohol? Él sabía que ella estaba borracha y que él lo estaba también, sabía que a la larga se lamentarían de aquello y que ella no recuperaría el ron, ya que ahora ella estaba bajo su control. Aunque no le había gustado la idea de que le hubiese ordenado tomarla. De no haber estado tan erecto y borracho la habría hecho sufrir de lo lindo.

Dándose cuenta de dónde estaba reposando su rostro, mordió con fuerza sobre la ropa uno de los grandes senos de ella mientras apoyaba las manos en la pared de detrás de la chica y comenzaba a moverse contra ella.

Más de una exclamación de dolor mezclada con placer abandonó los labios de ella mientras los labios de Kidd, que hábilmente le habían apartado el vestido del pecho, lamían sus pezones a gran velocidad para luego morderlos y succionarlos mientras aceleraba y frenaba sus envestidas según los gestos de ella. Alzando el rostro para mirarla, besó sus labios entreabiertos mientras ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de Alana y comenzó a moverla de arriba abajo contra la pared, haciendo que se penetrase ella misma con su miembro. Los jadeos inundaron rápidamente el pasillo hasta que ella lanzó un gritito y le mordió en el cuello con fuerza mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo. Kidd apretó los dientes sin querer acabar él también, pero no pudo evitarlo. Saliendo de ella a gran velocidad, apoyó la punta de su miembro contra la piel de los muslos de ella, mientras bañaba sus piernas en aquel viscoso líquido. De no haber estado borracha, Alana le habría matado. Pero no era el caso.

La chica se soltó del agarre que sus piernas habían ejercido alrededor de las caderas de su capitán y se quedó mirando sus muslos con cierta repugnancia.

- Esto aún no acaba - susurró el pelirrojo en su oído mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja con pasión.

Ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

- Muéstrame qué falta, capitán.

Y su vestido abandonó su cuerpo, dejándola completamente desnuda. Kidd se separó de ella y la hizo un escáner de arriba a abajo mientras las chica se apoyaba contra la pared de una forma muy sensual.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

- Ponte de espaldas - ordenó él.

Aquello la paralizó.

- No.

Sin atender a motivos, Kidd la empotró contra la pared mientras buscaba los labios de su vagina desde atrás. Ella cerró los ojos deseando que el deseo de su capitán fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no reparase en la enorme cicatriz de su espalda, y por suerte, así fue.

De un único estacazo, Kidd entró en ella una vez más mientras abrazándola por detrás comenzó a masajear sus pechos, pellizcando sus pezones y mordisqueando su cuello. Alana apoyó las manos con los dedos abiertos y separados contra la pared y Kidd entrelazó desde atrás sus dedos con los de ella, tomando apoyo también en la pared mientras aceleraba el ritmo, haciendo que el pecho de ella saltase bruscamente y que sus gemidos se convirtiesen en incontrolables alaridos que atrajeron la atención de varios tripulantes.

La visión de tres hombres al principio del pasillo mirando la escena con ojos abiertos y sorprendidos les recordó dónde estaban: a medio camino del camarote del capitán. Estando demasiado borrachos y alterados como para gritarles que se marchasen, Kidd la tomó en brazos y se encerró en su camarote con ella. Cuando la dejó caer sobre la cama, salió de ella y compartieron una mirada larga.

- Oye... ¡hic!... Kidd...

-¿Mmm...? - Fue todo cuanto él dijo mientras su lengua lamía los fluidos vaginales de ella.

- Creo... que te has corrido... ya sabes, dentro.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que le era indiferente.

Ella arqueó la espalda al sentir la lengua de su amante abrazar su clítoris cálidamente.

- Pero yo no... yo no quiero que... lo hagas... no te quiero dentro - jadeó.

Él se separó de ella y tomó sus piernas, poniéndoselas sobre los hombros mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el de Alana y la iba penetrando poco a poco una vez más.

- Da igual. Yo sí lo quiero, tú te aguantas.

- No... eso es... sería... - apretó los dientes al sentir los bruscos movimientos de él contra su ya cansado cuerpo - sería... violación...

Kidd le mordió el cuello y de ahí bajó al pecho, deteniéndose lo justo en cada uno, hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a cansarse también. Pronto se vendría, suspiró, y pensaba hacerlo dentro de ella. Porque era suya. Gruñó.

- Si te gusta, no es violación.

Ella cerró los ojos, clavándole las uñas en la espalda mientras se sentía alcanzar el segundo orgasmo.

- ¡Kidd! ¡KIDD!

No pudo evitar gritar su nombre tantas veces como pudo hasta que la sensación de aquel momento la dejó airada sobre las sábanas del pelirrojo, quien en dos embestidas sintió su semilla a punto de salir. Acercó sus oscuros labios al oído de la chica.

- Vas a sentirlo... sentir cómo te abraso por dentro... pienso inundarte con mi semilla, con la MÍA. De nadie más. Voy a correrme dentro de ti... Alana...

Aquello sonó tan placentero como cruel, y antes de haber embestido una sola vez más dentro de Alana, su cálida y viscosa semilla blanquecina salió disparada por el interior de la joven mientras la chica cerraba los ojos y se llevaba inconscientemente las manos a su entrada, aún ocupada por el miembro de Kidd.

Cuando hubo terminado, Kidd se dejó caer sobre ella, quien le abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho desnudo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que el sueño casi les consumía.

- Me has violado... - susurró ella.

- ¿No te ha gustado?

- Mucho.

- Entonces no ha sido violación.

Alzando una mano, Kidd alcanzó la botella de ron del suelo y le dio un largo trago antes de pasársela a ella, que le sonrió con amargura antes de beber.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a llamarle?

Ante aquel comentario, Kidd puso los ojos en blanco mientras por su cuerpo cruzaba un horrible escalofrío.

- No vas a tener un hijo.

Ella hizo un mohín.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él se encogió de hombros antes de caer completamente dormido.

- Estoy borracho, por lo que mis espermatozoides también, por lo que no encontrarán el camino. Fin de la discusión - gruñó.

Ella le abrazó con fuerza antes de caer dormida también, sin fuerzas ni ganas ni conciencia como para discutir aquel tema a aquellas horas.

Y la mañana siguiente sería la peor de todas las mañanas con diferencia. Ninguno de los dos lograría ponerse de acuerdo sobre quién violó a quién, y cuando los tres inoportunos tripulantes del pasillo les dijesen que fue de mutuo acuerdo, la respuesta por parte de ambos sería un:

- ¡¿Yo con _esto_? - Señalándose el uno al otro.

Después vendrían una serie de miradas asesinas antes de acabar dando un portazo cada uno al refugiarse en sus respectivos camarotes, cosa que no hizo ninguna gracia al resto del barco porque, ya se sabe, donde hay resaca:

- ¡SILENCIO!

* * *

><p>Fin del primer One-Shot.<p>

**¡Hasta el próximo!**


End file.
